


Музыка в настоящем времени

by centrefolds



Category: The Vegetable Orchestra (Band)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Winter Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds/pseuds/centrefolds
Summary: Форма: фандомная статьяКраткое содержание: обзор творчества Венского овощного оркестраwww.vegetableorchestra.org
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Музыка в настоящем времени

**Author's Note:**

> Форма: фандомная статья  
> Краткое содержание: обзор творчества Венского овощного оркестра  
> www.vegetableorchestra.org

Коллектив образован в Вене в 1998 году и выступает с инструментами, сделанными из овощей. Буквально из настоящих овощей!

[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/7/3497921/86656659.jpg)

Создатели проекта сами разработали все свои инструменты. Оркестр исполняет оригинальные композиции, написанные участниками, а также адаптированные для овощей версии популярных композиций. В репертуаре есть африканские ритмы, европейская классика, джаз, современная экспериментальная и электронная музыка.

[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/7/3497921/86656667.jpg)

Ансамбль достаточно много гастролирует, в год они дают 20-30 концертов.

[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/7/3497921/86656662.jpg)

Утром в день концерта музыканты посещают местные рынки в поисках самых подходящих овощей и создают свои инструменты за несколько часов до концерта. После выступления инструменты отправляются в суп, который варится на месте и раздается всем зрителям.

[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/7/3497921/86656668.jpg)

Звучание сильно зависит от сезона и местности, так как закупают только свежие местные овощи.

[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/7/3497921/86656669.jpg)

Некоторые инструменты, например, из баклажана, легко ломаются и их часто приходится менять. Другие, например, высушенные тыквы, могут сохраняться годами.

[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/7/3497921/86656672.jpg)

Большинство флейт и ксилофонов без проблем выдерживают весь концерт.

[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/7/3497921/86656670.jpg)

Кабачки и перцы прекрасно подходят для духовых инструментов, выдолбленные тыквы – для ударных. Растирание двух луков-пореев похоже на скрипку.

[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/7/3497921/86656671.jpg)

Наиболее сложные в создании – гибриды, например, саксофон из болгарского перца, огурца или кабачка и моркови.

[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/7/3497921/86656673.jpg)

Первый альбома “Gemuse” был записан в 1999 году и включал в себя 5 оригинальных композиций и исполнения нескольких произведений Franz Hautzinger и Штраусса.

Второй альбома “Automate” выпущен в 2003 году и развивает идеи, заложенные в первом. Наряду с кавер-версиями Kraftwerk, CD представляет собой сборник треков под влиянием самых разных стилей современной электронной музыки от ритмичных хаус-треков до нойза и дабстепа. 

“ONIONOISE” третий альбом, выпущенный в 2010 году. К звукам овощей добавились миксеры и другие шумы для создания необычных текстур. Композиции подобраны так, чтобы соответствовать специфическим характеристикам используемых овощных инструментов, с точки зрения их звуковых свойств и практических соображений для оптимизации производительности. Стилистически музыка колеблется между органической поп-музыкой и звуковыми экспериментами, вдохновляясь различными источниками: минимал техно, эмбиент, нойз, поп, электро и акустическая современная музыка. Одной из важных характеристик оркестра является его совместная самоорганизация. Каждый аспект компакт-диска (от композиций, фотографий, дизайна обложки до маркировки и распространения) был разработан создан коллективно всеми участниками ансамбля. 

Четвертый «Green Album», выпущенный в 2018 году, объединяет традиционные для Овощного оркестра элементы и новые, дополненные формы растительной музыки. Первый альбом в большей степени исследовал возможности группы, две следующих углубляли разнообразные варианты звучания инструментов, Зеленый же альбом добавляет дополнительные аспекты звучания. 

Такие композиции, как «Fasern», «Szemenye» и «In V» вдохновлены минимализмом Стива Райха и Терри Райли. «Perfect Match» вписала себя в историю хип-хопа мощной басовой линией, грохочащими тыквами и гобоем. В треках «Internal Crisis», «Carrot Pano Drama», «Beet-L», «Hyperroots», «Reset» звучит озорной юмор, так свойственный всей концепции Овощного окрестра. «Fragilatore» состоит из нежно хрустящих зеленых бобов с хрупким соло сельдерея, натянутым так сильно, что он почти рвется. В «La Valse &#201;ph&#233;m&#232;re» и «Schwarzmooskogel» можно услышать музыкальные настроения Moondog, Курта Вейля и Тома Уэйтса. «Bamako» позаимствовал у западноафриканской музыки звуки кора, исполненнной на морковных флейте и ксилофоне. Заключительная композиция «Bumpkin» смешивает современный эмбиент пейзаж из кусочков звукового комикса. 

Музыка Венского овощного оркестра совершенно уникальна с одной стороны и вписывается в множество музыкальных направлений с другой, таким образом доказывая, что музыка не нуждается в жанровых границах и жестком делении на стили. В каждом альбоме гармонично сочетаются классические и экспериментальные композиции, разные стили и инструменты. 

Все члены оркестра имеют равные голоса при принятии решений как в художественных, так и в бытовых вопросах. Ансамбль представляет собой смесь музыкантов, художников, дизайнеров, архитекторов, писателей и композиторов. 

Потрясающий результат этого сотрудничества вы можете увидеть на их сайте [www.vegetableorchestra.org](https://www.vegetableorchestra.org/) Там же можно приобрести или услышать записи. 

В заключение представляем вашему вниманию несколько характерных роликов и желаем приятного просмотра:

Посмотреть, как делают инструменты (на английском)


End file.
